The Kyuubi and the Celestial Sister
by DarkChild316
Summary: When Naruto is called upon by Yukino to help reform her astray older sister Angel, who's facing imprisonment for her crimes, Naruto sets out to show Angel what awaits her if she continues down her wayward path. Naruto/Yukino. AU. Please R&R.


Welcome back everyone and welcome to the latest instalment in my critically-acclaimed lemon series _**The Kyuubi and the Mages**_. This is the installment that everyone has waited for as Naruto will get it on with the resident Celestial Spirit Mage of Sabertooth, Yukino Aguria. So sit back and enjoy.

Summary: When Naruto is called upon by Yukino to help reform her astray older sister Angel, who's facing imprisonment for her crimes, Naruto sets out to show Angel what awaits her if she continues down her wayward path.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Fairy Tail**_ or any of the characters in this story except for the OC prisoners.

Warning: This fanfic contains highly offensive language that may not be suitable for some viewers. Due to the graphic nature of this fanfic, viewer's discretion is advised.

* * *

Naruto was headed to a guild called Sabertooth to meet with his latest client, a young woman by the name of Yukino. Kakashi, now the 6th Hokage hadn't told him much about the assignment, all he said was that he felt Naruto was the perfect person for the job.

"I wonder what Kakashi-sensei has set me up for this time. Whatever it is, I'll just take it like I take on every other mission." Naruto said to himself as he finally arrived at Sabertooth's guild and he was guided to the guild's meeting hall where he came face-to-face with his client.

Yukino Aguria was a young woman of small stature with a slender, well-endowed figure and large breasts. She had short, light blue colored hair and fringes framing her face with a blue rose ornament in her hair. She wore a white-colored blouse and shorts with blue outlines and white thigh-high socks with white heels.

"_Wow, she's hot."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, it's great to meet you. I appreciate you coming, please take a seat." Yukino said as she motioned to a chair and Naruto sat down before Yukino sat down across from him.

"So Yukino, what did you summon me here for? Kakashi-sensei didn't really give me the details, but he told me I was the right guy for the job." Naruto said.

"Well you see Naruto-san, I desperately need your help with my older sister Sorano. You see I was separated from my sister when I was little after slaveholders from the Tower of Heaven raided our original home village and started kidnapping and imprisoning children."

"I was able to escape somehow, but my sister wasn't so lucky. She was taken away from me and locked away as a slave in the Tower of Heaven. That was the last time I saw my sister for many years, until just recently." Yukino explained.

"So where is she now?" Naruto asked.

"Well that's the problem. I recently found out that my sister is now a Dark Mage under the alias of Angel. She's wanted for several heinous crimes including kidnapping and extortion, and murdering another mage."

"I've tried to get her to leave her dangerous life behind and come back to me, but she keeps brushing me off and telling me that the sister I knew died a long time ago. She's been arrested by the Magic Council and is now possibly facing execution for her crimes." Yukino said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"_Her sister sounds the exact same way Sasuke used to be. Kakashi-sensei, now I see why you assigned this mission to me."_ Naruto thought to himself as he placed his hand on Yukino's head.

"Don't worry Yukino, I'll make sure that your sister doesn't get executed." Naruto said to the light blue-haired mage.

"But how, unless she can show that she's sorry for her actions and is willing to change, she'll be killed for sure." Yukino asked him.

"I think I may have an idea that just might work." Naruto said.

_**~Moments Later at the Mercurius Palace Prison~**_

"A Scared Straight Intervention, what an interesting proposition." Arcadios, the head of the Holy Knights Squadron and the chief of Mercurius Palace's Prison said as Naruto spoke with the "White Knight" as well as Princess Hisui.

"It is quite the idea, but do you think this program will work in reforming someone who's as cold-hearted as Angel." Hisui said.

"Trust me Princess Hisui, if there's one thing I've learned is that there's always a part of a recovering criminal that wants to get help and that wants to change. Plus our Intervention Program has had an eighty percent success rate in reforming criminals." Naruto said and Hisui looked at Arcadios and nodded.

"Very well then Namikaze, let's give this Intervention program a shot. Even though I still have my reservations as to whether or not Angel can be reformed." Arcadios said.

"Well Arcadios, sit back and watch for yourself. Because when this program is over, she'll be a totally different person." Naruto said.

_**~The next day at the Blood Prison in Kusagakure~**_

Angel was in the back of a prison bus in her usual attire with shackles on her arms and legs. She had been informed that she was on the way to some maximum security prison in a ninja village called Kusagakure to take part in some kind of intervention program for criminals.

"_I don't know what they're planning to do to me, but I'll be damned if they'll intimidate me and tell me what to do."_ Angel thought to herself as the bus finally came to a stop and the door opened to reveal Ryuzetsu, who along with being one of Kusagaure's top ANBU was also assisting Naruto in this program.

"Alright get out, let's go." Ryuzetsu said once the door was opened and Angel was taken out of the bus and brought into the prison where she came face-to-face with Naruto.

"Well there's a face I never expected to see. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I didn't know that the prison system had you working as a lapdog for them." Angel mocked with a smirk on her face.

"So you think this is funny huh. You think it's a joke that you're in this program, well let's find out how much of a joke it is once we throw you in with some real criminals. And let's see if that tough façade of yours lasts then." Naruto said with a stern look on his face.

"Yeah, whatever." Angel scoffed as she was guided into the Blood Prison by Naruto and Ryuzetsu and was taken to the Maximum Security Ward.

"This is where you find out how tough you really are. This is the worst jail in the Elemental Nations, we're now entering the Maximum Security Ward."

"This is where we house the worst-of-the-worst, all the rapists, gangbangers, and murderers are here in this ward. There are people in here that'll never see the light of day again." Ryuzetsu explained as they entered the ward to find a group of prisoners waiting for them.

"Well now, what do we have here? Ryuzetsu, Namikaze you brought us some fresh meat." One of the prisoners, a tan-skinned man with slicked back red and black hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, we brought you a little something. This is Sorano Aguria, AKA "Angel". She's facing time for crimes such as kidnapping, extortion, and even murder. Plus she's a Dark Mage with a group called Oracion Seis." Naruto explained to the prisoners.

"Oh so your one of those wanna be hard-ass bitches huh, well you know what honey you're looking at some real criminals now." said a large man with gang tattoos on his arms and chest and a razor tattoo over his face.

"This is one of our prisons most volatile criminals. This is Kyoji "Kingpin" Yamamoto. He's currently serving time for a multitude of gang-related crimes ranging from possession of illegal weapons and drugs to extortion and aggravated assault on civilian shinobi." Ryuzetsu explained to Angel.

"Yeah that's right bitch you wanna be hard, you wanna be a criminal, well now you looking at a real criminal and a real gangbanger." Kyoji said as he got in Angel's face and intimidated her.

"Get out of my face you prick." Angel said without looking at Kyoji.

"What the fuck are you gonna do if I don't bitch, what you think you gonna swing at me? Bitch do you know what I do to fake hard-ass little bitches like you, I'll own bitches like you all day, every day." Kyoji said.

"That's right babycakes, see we own this mother fucker up in here. You coming up in here dressed like some little Angel. Do you realize you'd get fucked in here wearing some shit like that?" The red-haired prisoner said to Angel's face.

"This is another one of the badasses of this prison. Meet Shinji "Pretty Boy" Okami, he's serving twenty years for raping and beating two twenty-four year-old women." Ryuzetsu said and Angel's eyes widened at hearing this.

"Angel, how old are you?" Naruto asked and Angel incoherently mumbled something.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Naruto said and Angel hesitated before she spoke up.

"I'm twenty-four." Angel answered.

"Oh, so you right up my alley then. You know what I do to feisty little bitches like you, I take women like you and turn them into my own little bottom bitches." Shinji said before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop.

"Here, take that and unwrap it, unwrap it hurry up I ain't got all day!" Shinji demanded and Angel unwrapped the sucker.

"Now stick it in your mouth, stick that in your god damn mouth now! Put it in your fucking mouth." Shinji yelled before Angel reluctantly complied.

"Yeah suck that, because that's what you're gonna do if you keep hanging around guys like me. Next time it's not gonna be a lollipop, it's gonna be skin-flavored bitch." Shinji said.

"You got any family little Angel." one of the female prisoners, a slender woman with dark green hair and red eyes and prison tattoos on her arms.

"Answer her question Angel, do you have any family." Naruto said.

"I have a younger sister who's about eighteen." Angel said after some hesitation.

"You have a younger sister, and you're here with us, bitch if I could I would kill you right now. Don't you realize that your sister looks up to you? You need to be setting a better example for her." The green-haired female said.

"This is one of our prison's most notorious inmates. This is Hanako "Hellcat" Fujiyama. She's currently on death row for murdering a family of four during a home invasion. That family of four included a husband and wife and their two children." Ryuzetsu said.

"You think this is a game, this is not the kind of life you want girl. There are a lot of people like you that came in her and thought they were tough that got proven otherwise. Especially wearing some shit like this." Hanako said motioning to Angel's outfit.

"Let me tell you something Angel, I had a younger sister who was about two years younger than your sister. You know what happened to her, she never made it to her 18th birthday."

"My sister was raped and killed by members of a rival gang. Every day I blame myself for that, because I wasn't there to protect my sister. You have a chance that I didn't have, be there for your sister. Because she could be here today and be gone tomorrow." Kyoji said as Angel started to tear up from the thought of losing her sister.

"I'm gonna tell you right now, I shouldn't even be here right now. I come from a good family in Konoha. My mom and dad are good people, my little brothers are good people, and I was never supposed to be here."

"But I got caught up in the life of wanting to be a criminal, because I saw everyone else doing it so I decided to start doing it too. I got arrested time after time. I kept burying myself deeper and deeper until now I'm buried, I'll never see the light of day again.

"I kept on thinking: It's alright, I'll change later; but later never came for me. Now I'm gonna have a needle stuck in my arm and then they'll throw the dirt on me. You've got an opportunity that I'm never gonna have. Change your life Angel, while you've still got a chance." Hanako said.

"Let me tell you my story. Everything started to go wrong for me when I was fourteen. I got stabbed in the face and I thought: Oh I survived that, I'm tough shit. And it gave me a big head."

"Then I started getting addicted to women and drugs, and I started doing heroin. That shit grabbed me by my balls and strung me around like a little bitch. Then it was selling drugs, getting other women to sell drugs and having a whole host of little sluts to support both our habits."

"I've seen so many girls like you that thought they were badass little bitches that either ended up being someone else's bitch. They were either working for someone like me, or getting beaten and gang-raped by about five different guys."

"Is that really what you want for yourself sweetheart? Get it together, go tell your sister that you love her and then be there for her. Because if I see you again, you're gonna be my bitch." Shinji said.

"Thank you so much guys, let's go Angel we've got one more person for you to meet." Ryuzetsu said as she guided Angel out of the Maximum Security Ward to a prison meeting hall.

"Now this last person you're about to meet is someone who once lived the same kind of life that you do Angel, but this person was able to save himself before it was too late. And now you're about to hear his story." Naruto said just as the door to the meeting hall was opened and Sasuke Uchiha entered the room.

"Naruto, it's good to see you again." Sasuke said to his brother-figure.

"Same to you Sasuke and thanks for agreeing to help with this. So why don't you tell Angel here your story." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded before he began his tale.

"I was seven years old when things started going wrong for me. My brother Itachi killed our entire clan in seemingly cold-blood. I originally had a close bond with my brother, but that night caused me to develop feelings of hatred towards not only my brother, but other people around me."

"Fast forward six years later and my hatred for life had consumed me so much that I left my village in search of power, and to avenge my family's murder. Fast forward three years later and I finally managed to kill my brother, only to discover that he was forced to kill our family by the same village I was once a part of."

"All of a sudden, my brother went from being the _person_ I wanted to kill, to the _reason_ I wanted to kill. Without ever thinking of the consequences of what my actions would mean for both my clan and the entire world, I had resolved myself to killing everyone in Konoha and anyone that stood in my way."

"With no remorse in my heart, I can't tell you the number of lives I senselessly took during that war. But despite all of that, there was one person who never turned his back on me. That man is right here." Sasuke said pointing to Naruto.

"Naruto always believed that I could be saved, even when no one else shared that same faith. He constantly tried to save me from my own darkness, even though I had resolved myself to kill him personally. Eventually it took us almost killing each other for me to see some sense."

"Not only that, but when the war ended and I was supposed to be incarcerated for my crimes, Naruto was the one who put in a good word for me. And the woman whose affections I had pushed aside and who I even tried to kill on two separate occasions is now the love of my life."

"What I'm saying to you is that it's not too late to turn things around for yourself Angel, but you've got to be willing to make that change. You have someone that loves you and supports you that alone should be reason enough for you to change your ways." Sasuke said as Angel started to cry.

"_**Not Afraid" by Eminem begins playing**_

"What's wrong Angel?" Naruto asked.

"I just never thought I'd hear from someone that's been through what I've been through and survived it, and made it out to make a better life for themselves. And seeing now what my mistakes are doing to my sister, it's just…." Angel said before she broke down and cried before Naruto embraced her.

"It's not too late Angel, you have an opportunity that many people like you never get. You have an opportunity for a second chance at life. Look at what Sasuke did with his second chance, you can do the same thing."

"You've just gotta make the commitment to getting back on the right path." Naruto said before Angel looked at him and for the first time in her life, she genuinely smiled.

_**~Days later at Sabertooth Guild~**_

"Well Yukino, Angel was able to avoid the death penalty by taking part in the program and showing genuine remorse for her actions. Because of that, her murder charge has been bumped down to a manslaughter charge."

"Now she'll still have to serve a minimum of five years for her crimes, but once her time has been served she'll be given a clean slate. And as Angel said, that's more than enough for her." Naruto said to Yukino who smiled at the blonde sage.

"I don't know how I can thank you enough for everything you've done Naruto-kun. I really thought I was going to lose my sister, but now she's really back to being the same Sorano I knew as a child." Yukino said.

"Well I was happy to do it, anything I can do to avoid seeing someone go down that road is rewarding enough for me." Naruto said and Yukino grinned at him before she took his hand.

"Come with me Naruto-kun." Yukino said before she led him along the halls of Sabertooth into what he correctly assumed was her room. She ushered him into her room and closed the door before she locked it.

"Yukino what's going on, what are we doing in your room?" Naruto asked and Yukino giggled before she sauntered up to him and Naruto blushed before she backed him up to her bed and he fell onto it before she climbed on top of him.

"Yukino-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto stammered and Yukino grinned at how flustered he was before she put on a seductive smile.

"What's wrong Naruto, I'm just rewarding you for helping my sister change her ways." Yukino said before she removed his shirt and started running her hands across his toned chest while licking her lips.

"Wait Yukino-chan, you don't have to do this." Naruto said before Yukino smirked.

"No, well maybe this will change your mind Naruto-kun." Yukino said before she stood up and stripped down leaving her slender, well-endowed figure exposed and Naruto blushed madly at the Celestial Spirit Mage's curvy body and his lower body began to have its very own reaction.

"Still don't want me to do this Naruto-kun." Yukino said as she re-straddled Naruto.

"What do you think Yukino-chan?" Naruto said with a playful smirk.

"Good to hear, now then…" Yukino said before she removed Naruto's pants and gasped in surprise at how big the blonde's now fully-erect member was. She pushed the thought aside before Naruto lay back and allowed Yukino to smother her ample bosom onto his face.

Naruto smiled at his face being enclosed in Yukino's cleavage before he licked Yukino's heart and began planting kisses on her ample tits while his hands groped Yukino's plump rear. She smiled and purred at this as his lips pecked at her tits before he began tracing her nipples with his tongue.

Her tits became excited and aroused as Naruto's tongue glided over her peaks before he took her left bud into his mouth and began suckling it. Yukino gasped in pleasure and held Naruto's face to her bosom while running her hands through his cropped blonde hair as he rubbed his lips on her hardened buds.

Naruto teased and kissed her tits before he snaked his hands up her slender form and cupped her breasts and began groping the mounds. His fingers massaged her breasts and buried themselves into the pliable flesh and massaged her tits before he took his mouth of her left tit and switched to the right one.

Yukino's legs cringed in pleasure at her ample chest being teased and she looked back and licked her lips at his erection before she reached back and began pumping it. Naruto shivered from her feather-soft touch before he pressed her orbs together and began licking both of them.

Eventually Yukino stood up and turned in the other direction to face his member with her folds hovering directly over his face. Yukino licked her lips before immediately placing her mouth over Naruto's member. Naruto moaned at Yukino sucking off his erection before he placed his hands on her crotch and spread her folds apart and began licking into them.

Yukino let out a muffled mewl as she pumped her mouth on his cock while she trailed her fingers through his ballsac. Naruto moaned as his manhood was surrounded by Yukino's warm saliva while he licked her clit and wriggled his fingers on her inner walls.

Yukino closed her eyes in bliss and moaned as she bopped her head on him while he tasted her pussy. His fingers dug into her wetness and she groaned before taking her mouth off him and cupping her breasts and pressing her chest onto his manhood before she started rubbing her orbs on his manhood while stirring her tongue on the head of his cock.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of her soft chest smothering his cock before he stopped licking her clit to begin licking into her tunnels while now brushing his fingers on her clit and folds. Naruto also started to do small thrusts into Yukino's cleavage and she rubbed her aroused nipples on the veins of his erection before she blew on his emerged foreskin and coated it with her saliva.

Naruto's tongue tunneled into Yukino's womanhood and slithered onto her while his fingers danced on her clit. She whimpered as she felt it squirming and brushing on her innards while she massaged his hardness with her chest. She placed her mouth back onto his manhood before licking and sucking it again, her tongue targeting the sensitive tip.

At last, both lover's moaned as Yukino's juices streamed out of her womanhood down Naruto's tongue and his manhood imploded within her mouth less than a second later. She groaned as some of his cum poured down his manhood while the rest of it trickled down her throat.

Naruto licked up her streams flowing from her womanhood and she took her time gulping down his semen before freeing his manhood from her cleavage. Yukino opened her mouth and licked her lips before standing up.

She sauntered over to the wall with a seductive sway in her hips and placed her hands on the wall before looking back and Naruto and winking at him. Naruto chuckled before he stood up and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her waist and brushed his cock on her aroused folds a couple of times before carefully entering her.

Yukino loudly moaned as she felt her barrier snap apart as Naruto entered her while he groaned at her tightness until he was fully inside of her. Once he had confirmed that she had adjusted to his size, he held onto her small waist and began to pump his length into her warmth and Yukino moaned as her breasts began to bob from his movements.

Her plump ass was smacked against by Naruto's crotch while his hips flew forward and his manhood pounded into her wetness. Yukino's arms began to wobble from the pleasure coursing through her body as Naruto pounded his length into her tunnels and he smiled at her tightness while her blush spread across her face.

Naruto's hands held onto Yukino as the shorter woman rutted her hips backwards and her breasts heaved and bounced into the air. Despite how much her arms were shaking, she kept a good balance and her legs remained steady despite Naruto's tremendous speed of pounding into her wet orifice.

Both Naruto and Yukino moaned loudly as they could while they worked their hips together and she looked back at him with lust shimmering in her brown eyes. He smiled and pressed his lips against hers and her autumn-colored eyes stared into his ultramarine ones as their bodies ground against one another.

Their tongues lustfully rubbed against one another while they kissed and Naruto's manhood flew into Yukino's pussy while simultaneously banging on her walls. Sweat started boiling down both their bodies and the blonde freed her waist to cup her ample breasts while her upper body reared back and her back met his strong chest.

Naruto's hands squeezed and groped at her mounds while plunging his stiffness into the depths of her body. Yukino moaned from pleasure this brought her as her taller partner pounded himself against her walls and every sense of arousal her body felt resulted in her growing tighter on his cannon as her lust burned like fire coursing through her veins.

The pair rubbed and clashed their tongues against one another as they kissed and she reached back to stroke his chin lovingly. Her free hand reached to rub her aroused clit and in doing so, she closed her eyes in total ecstasy as Naruto's balls became tighter with each thrust while he felt up her ample bosom.

He groaned while jerking his member into her caverns and her body continued rocking like a hurricane as her warmth was repeatedly slammed into by her lover's pounding cock. Yukino moaned in their kiss as she felt her warmth growing tighter on Naruto's manhood and their kiss broke to allow their moans to sound throughout the air once more.

Naruto lustfully growled from the tightening pressure in his balls and the feeling of her Yukino's pussy itching to enclose on him while he continued toying with her breasts. He pressed them together and watched them bounce against one another in amusement while Yukino had closed her eyes again by now.

Smiling at his shorter lover, he lowered his head and started licking her earlobe in a tenderly manner. She smiled and looked back at him before she placed her arm around the crane of his neck for extra balance. Yukino's mounds bounced together in Naruto's hands as he fondled and squeezed them together while charging his manhood into her core.

The light blue-haired woman whimpered as she teased her own clit and she moaned with her new lover while he thrashed himself into her womanhood. Naruto moaned with her as he pounded into her a final time before her pussy wrapped around him and his seeds erupted from his manhood, filling her womb to the final inch of space.

The amount of semen her womb was unable to accept came splashing from her pussy and drained down his hilt in a white stream and pooled on the floor. Naruto rubbed the sweat from his forehead and did the same for the panting Yukino before sitting back down the bed with her still connected to him.

He lifted Yukino off his manhood and allowed her to rest her head against his heart. Naruto panted with her before she caught her breath and kissed his lips and the two shared a passionate kiss before separating and lovingly nuzzling one another.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun, I guess the amount of energy people describe you as having isn't a myth after all." Yukino sighed and Naruto chuckled at her.

"Well that was just a sample of my stamina Yukino-chan. I'm still running at full-strength." Naruto chuckled and Yukino giggled before she pulled him on top of her.

"Well let's see just how much stamina you have left Naruto-kun." Yukino said before she allowed Naruto to reenter her tightness and he began thrusting into her once more. She gripped the bed tightly before Yukino started bucking her hips and Naruto palmed her breasts the moment they started bobbing.

She moaned as his hardness flew into her wetness and Naruto held onto her mounds for the time being. The Celestial Spirit Mage moaned as her lover's manhood banged and thrashed into her tunnels while she grinded his cannon with her hip-bucking. Naruto pumped his manhood into her caverns and they pounded against her walls of flesh.

Yukino cupped his face and stroked his whiskers lovingly as she blushed from the sex. The blonde lowered his head to Yukino's ample mounds and started kissing her bobbing tits while she moaned. By now, her face was red with lust as the blonde pounded and slammed his hardness into her body while she grinded it in return.

He feverishly licked her tits and she moaned as he squeezed and fondled her heaving bosom. Thanks to the pleasure she felt from her lover's wild thrusts, Yukino's face carried a look of pure ecstasy as she held his head against her breasts as he licked her cleavage before he moved on to kissing her tits.

Naruto's tongue licked Yukino's hardened tits as they bobbed and jiggled about as he rammed his cannon into her womanhood. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as her lover's glory pounded into her walls and even her clit felt the friction from the heavy impact of Naruto's thrusts.

Yukino smiled at Naruto as his cock soared into her innards and thrashed her wetness. He lifted his face from her bosom before smothering her lips against hers and he continued fondling her breasts. Their tongues reunited as their hips worked against one another and he gripped her nipples before tweaking and pulling them upright.

She moaned as she felt Naruto's semen splash out of her tightness as he came for the second time and got off her before resting next to him. They wiped the sweat off their foreheads and looked to each other with smiles before moving closer to each other. Yukino rested her head against his heart while he ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her.

Almost two minutes after that, Yukino's back was pinned against the wall and her long slender legs were wrapped around Naruto's waist as Naruto pounded into her while Yukino worked her hips in tune with her lover's thrusts as Naruto pummeled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection.

As Naruto pounded into Yukino's warmth and banged into her walls, he reached up and cupped Yukino's breasts and once again began kneading the ample orbs of flesh that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. He groped the ample globes and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and suckling them

Yukino whimpered in pleasure as Naruto circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Yukino then began nibbling away at Naruto's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of Yukino's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Yukino nibbled Naruto's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure and Yukino chuckled at this as she continued to receive her lover's strong thrusts.

She finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Pleased that she had marked Naruto as her own, she licked his neck one final time before Naruto released Yukino's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers deeply gazed into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Naruto sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Naruto and Yukino let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Naruto and Yukino closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies before Naruto carried Yukino back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed and laying down next to her before she kissed him.

"Naruto-kun, you truly are a godsend." Yukino said to her new lover.

"Thanks Yukino-chan." Naruto smiled.

_**~Ten Years Later~**_

Naruto and Yukino Uzumaki Namikaze sat on the couch in the Hokage Mansion getting ready to take their yearly photo for their Christmas card that they would send to Yukino's former Sabertooth guildmates. Sitting in their parents lap were a ten year old girl with long light blue hair and blue eyes named Asuna and a six year old boy with red hair and brown eyes named Klein.

"Hey Auntie Sorano, come on we're about to take the picture for our holiday card. Where are you?" Klein called out before he heard someone grinning behind him and the next thing he knew Sorano was noogieing his head and messing up his hair.

"I'm right behind you ya little runt." Sorano playfully teased before Klein and Asuna looked back to see Yukino in her Angel attire that she now kept and wore on special occasions.

"Wow, Auntie Sorano you look so pretty." Asuna said.

"Yeah, she looks like a real-live snow angel." Klein said.

"Thanks kids, so are we ready?" Sorano asked her sister.

"All set sis, everybody's ready." Yukino said as Sorano sat between her sister and her brother-in-law.

"Alright everyone, say Merry Christmas." Naruto said and the reunited family said Merry Christmas with smiles on their faces before the photo was taken.

* * *

I can honestly say that I've never had more fun writing a story than I've had writing this one. I really liked basing the plot of this story around the issue of recidivism and giving someone who's incarcerated a second chance. I especially felt that it would work well for Naruto to help reunite Yukino with her wayward sister and help reform Angel like he's done to so many others.

The biggest reason I loved doing this story is because I took a lot of inspiration from my own troubled childhood. As a teenager I had severe anger issues and was expelled from my first high school for threatening to kill a teacher who had me suspended from school over a misunderstanding.

I was constantly getting arrested for street fighting and vandalism before a judge decided to make an example out of me and sentenced me to 60 days in jail. By all means I shouldn't be here writing this story because of the road I was headed down. It took my entire family turning their backs on me and getting kicked out of my house for me to wake up and see some sense.

I managed to get a second chance and now I'm a high-school graduate and getting ready to graduate from junior college next fall and transfer to a full-time university to get a degree in journalism and mass communication, plus my relationship with my family is stronger than ever. So if anyone knows about second chances, you're looking at him.

On another subject, the names of Naruto and Yukino's kids, Asuna and Klein are taken from two of my favorite characters in another of my favorite anime: _**Sword Art Online**_. And the song I used for this story by Eminem was used to signify Angel's reformation and her resolve to get her life back together.

Now for the next entry into this series, the next woman you'll see Naruto paired up with will be the ace of the all-female guild Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi. Well I hope you all enjoyed this lemon as much as I enjoyed bringing it to you, so long everybody.

_**VIVA, LA RAZA!**_


End file.
